Saga Crepúsculo  a Chegada dos Irmãos Moore
by Crys C.V
Summary: Depois da visita dos Volturi por causa de Reneesme, 7 anos e meio se passaram. Dois irmão batem a porta da casa dos Cullens e isso causara grandes reviravoltas.
1. A nossa chegada a Mansão Cullen

**Capítulo 1 – A nossa chegada a Mansão Cullen**

**(N/A: Essa história se passa depois que os Volturi vão a Forks por causa de Reneesme, Reneesme já está com a aparência de 18 anos, mas desde a visita dos Volturi passaram-se sete anos e meio. Essa história vai ser narrada assim: um capítulo quem narra é o Tyler e o outro capítulo quem narra é a Violet. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura) **

— Precisamos sair logo daqui, Violet – Eu disse – eles estão cada vez mais perto de nos encontrar, a cada dia que passa, eles vão entendendo mais e mais nossas vantagens e nossos defeitos

— Sei disso – ela sussurrou – mas eu não quero ficar fugindo sempre, estamos conseguindo por pura sorte, qualquer dia eles nos pegarão

— Sorte nada – murmurei – nossos poderes são tão bons quanto os deles

— É verdade – Violet respondeu – mas não se esqueça eles são mais rápidos, mais fortes e não precisam descansar

— Isso é verdade – concordei relutante – temos três escolhas: ou nos rendemos e viramos comida de sanguinários italianos, ou viramos sanguinários que nem eles e trabalhamos para o arrogante do Aro, ou nos juntamos aos Cullen que também não gostam dos Volturi. Eu pessoalmente voto na terceira opção

— Essa seria a melhor opção – ela disse, mas Violet sempre tinha uma contradição – e se eles não nos aceitarem, nós somos humanos esqueceu? E se eles não quiserem nos transformar

— Nós o convencemos – respondi otimista – agora vamos levantar acampamento e irmos embora, estou sentindo eles a 40 quilômetros, eles chegarão aqui em uns dez minutos

Nós levantamos acampamento e começamos a correr. E comecei a pensar o porquê de, eu e minha irmã não sermos humanos normais, nós somos muito mais rápidos, mas infelizmente nosso cansaço é muito maior, eu não me importo muito, desde sempre sou muito ativo e por isso não me importo em precisar dormir por três dias seguidos. Os Volturi já teriam nos alcançado se não tivéssemos dormido em lugares tão impossíveis para humanos comuns. Eles sabem que temos um poder considerável, mas não sabem que temos características vampiras, nem nós mesmos sabemos como conseguimos esses poderes

— Estamos muito longe da casa dos Cullen, Tyler? – Minha irmã me perguntou, nós somos gêmeos, mas ela nasceu 1 minuto antes por isso se acha a mais velha

— Não estamos longe – respondi tenso – eu me preocuparia com os guardas Volturi, eles estão chegando bem perto, é melhor irmos mais rápido

Corri o mais rápido que podia, eu sabia que ia dormir muito depois dessa corrida, mas eu não queria morrer fugindo. Depois de corrermos mais 10 quilômetros, chegamos à frente da mansão dos Cullen. Era uma mansão enorme branca com uma janela enorme na frente, ela tinha um aspecto de nova, mas a arquitetura era antiga e imponente. Eu senti a aura de todos ao redor, tinham oito vampiros, uma meio-vampira e meio-humana e um lobisomem. A meio-vampira me surpreendeu, mas depois percebi que tinham mais quatro lobisomens transformados logo atrás da gente e decidi que era melhor bater na porta logo, antes que eles nos atacassem.

— Eles já sabem que estamos aqui – eu disse para minha irmã – acho melhor batermos logo na porta, não acho que os lobisomens vão segurar a tentação de nos atacarem. Nós andamos até a porta e batemos...

**N/A: Bem gente eh isso, cap 1 feito. Espero que tenham gostado. Essa história vai ter romance,drama, alegria, tristeza, suspense, e tudo mais o que tem direito um história ligada à série Crepúsculo. Espero que vcs tenham gostado, e Tb espero que vcs que vão ler essa fic comentem muito ta bom?**

**Esperem o próximo cap**

**ASS: Crys**

**N/b: Bem vindos leitores a essa continuação dessa saga MARA *-* estou muito animada com esse 1º post, pq essa é minha 1ª historia. Mas esperem o 2 cap, pois EU que vou escreve- lo**

**Comentem viu?**

**ASS: Camii *-***


	2. Amigos ou Inimigos?

**Capitulo 2 – Amigos ou Inimigos?**

Confesso que, já senti vários tipos de medos na vida, com varias causas para ele. Mais o medo que vc sente quando 9 vampiros estão a sua espera, não sabendo se nos ataca ou não, é a pior coisa do mundo.

— O que a gente faz agora Tyler? – sussurrei – nos aproximamos ou não?

— Olha você não precisa sussurrar, eles com certeza estão ouvindo. – ele disse na sua voz normal – Vai fala alguma coisa, vc não é a irmã mais VELHA?

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo, mais alguém tinha que fazer isso não é? Tomei coragem e disse

— Hãn. Olá, eu sou Violet Moore e esse é meu irmão Tyler. Viemos aqui, pois queríamos falar com vocês, Cullens, um assunto delicado.

Foi o mais velho que falou primeiro – pelo menos parecia ser o mais velho

— Olá sou Carlisle. Vocês foram mandados por alguém?

— Não – neguei rapidamente – Viemos por conta própria, ficamos sabendo de umas coisas sobre vocês e achamos que poderiam nos ajudar.

— Será que podemos entrar, é que se ficarmos aqui fora, seremos alvos fáceis – disse Tyler-.

— Alvos fáceis? – Carlisle perguntou

— Sim, nos estamos fugindo de certas pessoas, e não podemos ficar ao ar livre por muito tempo – eu disse olhando para trás

— Certo então – concordou Carlisle rapidamente - Edward é seguro?

O Vampiro de cabelo cor de cobre respondeu:

— Pelo garoto sim, mais não consigo ler a mente da menina.

Eu fiquei impressionada, não sabia que eles também tinham poderes

— Bom, vamos entrando, sim? – disse Carlisle

— Claro – eu disse

Entramos na casa dele, e que casa heim?

Muito linda a casa, nos convidaram para sentar.

— Bom como vcs devem saber somos os Cullens. Essa é minha mulher Esme, esses são Emmet e Rosalie, essa é Alice e esse Jasper. Esses são Edward, Bella e Reneesme e esse é Jacob.

— Vocês são humanos? – perguntou o vampiro chamado Jasper

— Sim, somos humanos sim. – Tyler disse

— Então como...?

Quem respondeu foi Tyler:

— Nossa mãe nos teve antes de virar vampira, mais virou e nos contou tudo sobre os vampiros. Mas como nós dois éramos humanos ela obviamente não podia nos contar. Então os Volturi foram atrás da gente, matou nossa mãe, nossa mãe, com o intuito de nos proteger, antes de morrer, nos mordeu, os guardas Volturi mataram ela e saíram de nossa casa. Depois que um dia se passou, eles voltaram para nos matar antes da transformação ser completa, quando eles já tinham sugado boa parte de nosso sangue e do veneno, nosso pai começou a brigar com eles, nosso pai eu os guardas morreram, mas como ainda tínhamos um pouco do veneno no sangue, nós sobrevivemos, mas ainda somos humanos, nosso coração bate e temos sangue. Mas temos alguns poderes e como podem ver nossos olhos eram para ser azuis, mais como somo metades vampiros eles têm um tom de vermelho, ai eles ficam com essa cor meio violeta.

— Poderes, que tipo de poderes vocês têm? – Edward perguntou

— Bom - eu disse – eu tenho bloqueio com os poderes psíquicos, e posso mover qualquer objeto ou pessoa sô com a mente.

— E eu – Tyler tomou a palavra – Posso me infiltrar no corpo de qualquer um, forçando-o até a usar seus poderes e posso sentir a presença de qualquer vampiro e até saber seus poderes.

— Nossa quanta coisa. Mesmo vocês sendo humanos. É por isso que eu não consigo ler sua mente Violet. – disse Edward

— Bom mais mesmo assim viemos até vcs para pedir uma coisa.

— O que? – perguntou Bella-

— Queremos que vc nos tornem vampiros completos! – dissemos os dois juntos

**N/A: Bem gente cap 2 prontinho, esse cap e o cap 1 foram postados juntos porque eu e minha querida amiga Camii conseguimos fazer eles rapidamente, mas vamos tentar fazer os outros caps o mais rápido possível eh só esperar. Espero q vcs comentem muito.**

**Ass: Crys**

**[N/b] Aii, fiquei tão feliz que eu tenha conseguido fazer esse cap. Espero que vcs tenham gostado mt !**

**Não parem de comentar, **

**ASS: Camii *-***


	3. A Decisã dos Cullen

**Capítulo 3 – A escolha dos Cullen**

— Por que querem virar vampiros? – perguntou Emmet, o cara era enorme, e dava certo medo – vocês já têm muitas habilidades não é?

— Sim – quem respondeu foi Violet, ela parecia mais branca que o normal, e eu pensava que isso era impossível – mas nossos poderes têm desvantagens, sempre que usamos nossa velocidade ou nossa força, ou sempre que usamos nossos poderes a mais por vontade própria ficamos muito cansados

— Isso acontece – eu complementei - porque nosso corpo humano não aguenta a carga de tanto poder, por isso quanto mais usamos mais cansados ficamos

— Alem disso eles precisam fugir dos Volturi – quem disse isso foi Edward, o cara de cabelo cor de cobre, ele parecia pacífico, mas essa habilidade de ler mentes irritava – bem Jacob o menino concorda com você – ele completou rindo

— Como assim – perguntou o único lobisomem na sala, eu não entendia como eles eram tão apegados, pois ouvi falar que os lobisomens existem para acabar com os vampiros, eu estava muito confuso

— Bem ele também acha meu poder irritante – respondeu Edward

— Todo mundo odeia – disse Jacob dando um sorriso – só a Bella e sua irmã estão livres desse fardo de ele ler nossas mentes

— Não se esqueça – advertiu a meio-vampira, ela era maravilhosa, mas eu percebi que a aura dela estava muito ligada com a de Jacob, por isso vou deixar ela em paz, eu pensei isso controlando Edward ele não percebeu nada, é melhor se não eu causo um problema bem grande - Jacob que o menino também pode fazer isso, é só ele querer

Derrepente eu cambaleei e caí, acho que usei os poderes demais, mas antes de eu cair minha irmã me segurou

— Vocês podem nos arrumar camas? – perguntou minha irmã, eu a ouvia bem de longe e tudo já estava escuro, então eu apaguei e eu comecei a dormir

Quando acordei vi que estava num quarto claro ele estava todo mobiliado, tinha uma prateleira com vários livros e CDs eu levantei com dificuldade e vi que estava numa cama macia e confortável, minha irmã estava numa cama igual ao meu lado, mesmo eu usando muito mais meus poderes do que ela, eu sempre fui mais resistente. Eu levantei, mas ouvi um barulho na porta e nem pensei só ataquei, pois eu tinha certeza que era um inimigo, quando vi quem era tentei parar imediatamente, eu consegui, mas fiquem cara a cara com Reneesme ela era mais linda de perto, mas eu tinha que lembrar que ela já era comprometida, e eu e minha irmã não podíamos arranjar problemas na família, senão os Volturi iriam nos pegar

— Desculpa – eu pedi me afastando – pensei que fosse um inimigo

— Você nem me assustou – ela disse dando um sorriso angelical – mas você é incrivelmente rápido

— Bem minha irmã e eu já estamos acostumados com isso – eu respondi olhando para ela – sempre precisamos ficar atentos, quanto tempo fiquei dormindo?

— Três dias – ela respondeu – por isso vim aqui, trouxe comida para você, Alice não vê vocês muito bem, mas como vocês não são meio-vampiros como eu ela conseguiu ver que você acordaria logo

— Alice é...? – eu perguntei confuso

— A que estava ao lado de Jasper – ela disse

— Sei – eu murmurei – mas o que você quis dizer com "Alice não vê vocês muito bem"?

— Alice vê o futuro – ela disse sorrindo – ela consegue ver o futuro de humanos e de vampiros, mas ela não consegue ver lobisomens nem meio-vampiros como eu porque nunca foi nem um dos dois

— E como ela consegue ver eu e minha irmã? – eu perguntei mais confuso ainda

— Vocês são humanos, mesmo com poderes vampiros continuam sendo humanos por isso ele pode ver vocês turvamente, ela já foi humana, mas não tinha velocidade e força de vampiros, entendeu?

— Agora sim – eu respondi – eu posso comer agora? Estou simplesmente faminto

Ela entregou a bandeja com um café da manhã incrível para mim, eu sentei na cama e comecei a comer tudo, estava delicioso, Reneesme olhava para mim com um sorriso, depois de um tempo em pé ela sentou-se ao meu lado, ela continuou a me olhar, mas de repente ela ficou estática e olhou para porta, eu virei também e vi Jacob olhando para nós totalmente incrédulo ele começou a tremer todo e quando percebi o que ia acontecer consegui entrar na mente dele e acalmá-lo

— Vá logo antes que ele consiga se libertar – eu disse a Reneesme – eu não quero arranjar problemas aqui, vá ele não se lembrará de nada do que viu

Ela saiu rapidamente e eu libertei Jacob, ele balançou a cabeça, confuso, e perguntou:

— Onde esta a Reneesme?

— Ela deixou a bandeja com comida e desceu – eu respondi ofegante

Ele disse isso e depois desceu:

— Ta bom então, obrigado

Depois que comi desci as escadas e fui falar com Carlisle e com Edward, eles estavam muito interessados nas minhas habilidades e da minha irmã, e quando minha irmã também acordou, o que foi no final da tarde, a família foi reunida

— Eu só tenho mais uma – disse Carlisle, calmo – Por que Aro mandou caçarem vocês?

— Nós perguntamos isso para ele – Violet respondeu – antes de fugirmos, pois ele disse que nos queria em sua guarda, nós perguntamos o que aconteceria se nós não aceitássemos

— Ele respondeu "Vocês serão caçados" – eu disse – nós perguntamos o porquê e ele disse " Seu pai matou dois guardas Volturi", nós pedimos um dia para pensar e nesse dia fugimos

— Nós iremos transformar vocês – Carlisle disse com pura raiva, e pela expressão de Edward e dos outros nunca tinham visto o doutor daquele jeito – Aro terá uma lição que nunca esquecera.

**N/A: Bem Cap 3 prontinho. Muito maus pela demora. Eh q aconteceu uns problemas na escola, tipo entregaram os boletins, eu fui bem, minha menor nota foi 8, mas eu recebi uma reclamação e meu pai me deixou de castigo. Espero que tenham gostado, eu particularmente estou gostando muito. Comentem sempre que puderem Por Favor. Esperem o Próximo cap**

**ASS: CRYS**

**N**/**b: Desculpa a demora do cap 3, é que tipo eu e o Crys estamos ferrados, porque nossos país são maníacos por estudar e por isso estamos de castigo, vamos postar o s caps o mais rápido possível. Comentem Pelo amor de Deus**

**ASS: Camii :D**


End file.
